Conventionally, as a terminal, for example, there is a contact for an IC socket in which a terminal contact portion is integrally formed via a spring side portion in which a base portion is connected to a support side portion, characterized in that the spring side portion is formed into an approximately lateral U shape which is configured by an upper side arm extending from a coupling portion to the terminal contact portion and a lower side arm extending from the coupling portion to the base portion, the upper side arm is configured by a first spring portion and a second spring portion which are extended away from and in parallel with each other, the lower side arm is configured by a third spring portion and a fourth spring portion which are extended away from and in parallel with each other, and the sprig side portion is formed into an inclined shape which slopes down from the coupling portion to the base portion (refer to Patent Document 1).